Thoughts
by Huggsy6
Summary: It's a one shot. Basically, Ross is sitting by the window and is thinking about his life and his love toward a certain girl.


**This is a one-shot on the thoughts Ross could have on his relationship with Rachel. I don't own the characters or the song. I just thought ''Hello'' was appropriate for the situation and I think it's a beautiful song too.**

 **Thoughts**

He sat here, in the dark. The silence surrounding him was relaxing. He was sitting by the window, looking up at the sky. It was a calm night of an early spring. It was around 2am and he couldn't find sleep that night. He was observing the stars, with intensity in his gaze, and was deep in thoughts. Thoughts of his life, thoughts of her.

He was thinking about their relationship, about how they managed-after all those years- to be together, as friends, as well as lovers. He thought of how lucky he was to have her back in his life after all those years. Not that they stopped being friends or seeing each other but to have her back as his girlfriend.

"I always knew she was the love of my life. I always loved her, even when she didn't know, even when I didn't want to. She IS the love of my life. I just cannot live without her. It's like I've been curse or something. 'Cause ever since I'm 15, I've loved her. I've never stopped, ever since that moment, I knew it, and I don't think I will ever stop."

And that was true. He loved her for almost all his life. Sometimes, he wondered why did God made him fall in love with someone who would never fall for him.

When he was young, he just thought: "wow, she's so beautiful, she's so great, so out of my league. She doesn't even notice me, she doesn't know I exist. She doesn't know how much I love her." But at that moment, he didn't know that God would –years later- give him everything he's ever wanted. But then he screwed everything up (because of his stupid insecurities). What for? He felt stupid and more stupid than ever.

He was glad, however, that God gave him another chance with her. He had a chance to work things out. And even if he felt like he should probably thank God for his happiness, the only person he wanted to thank was her, because she was his Goddess and the reason for his happiness.

He kept looking at the sky, it was peaceful. He was thinking of this particular song of Lionel Richie, that made him think of himself and of the endless love he lives with her.

But the song he was thinking about, strangely, wasn't "Endless Love", but "Hello". Thinking about it, he could totally be the one saying those words.

He said them, he sang them, and he meant them. "I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello? Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes; I can see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are open wide. 'Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much, I love you…" The lyrics felt so natural for him to say, it was so natural coming out of his mouth too.

A few tears streamed silently down his face when he realized that the love he felt for the woman he knew all his life was growing more intense every minute of every day. He thought he was in love before; he was in pain whenever he didn't see her or when she was with other guys. But now it felt like he was heading to another level of this love. A level that could almost make his heart ache just thinking about her, just being in a different room than her, just loving her.

He kept thinking and singing. "I long to see the sunlight in your hair. And tell you time and time again, how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. (And at that moment, his heart overflowed, as more tears ran down his cheeks). Hello? I've just got to let you know. 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you." He already heard this song many times, but tonight, he understood it. He knew what the lyrics really meant. It was as if it was written for him. As if someone took the love inside of him and wrote a song about it.

The tears kept falling. He didn't know why though. After all, all the sadness was gone. He was happy again. A happy man, facing the stars, thinking about how miserable he could have been in the past and how happy he was now. Because all those sad moments belong to the past. Now he had what he always dreamt of; a family. His family. With the love of his life.

He was still staring at the sky, when he felt someone caressing his back. It was her of course. He didn't turn around or move. He didn't want her to see him crying. If she did, she would ask why and he couldn't answer this question because he didn't know why himself.

But she wasn't blind, and she saw that something was wrong. "What are you doing up at this time?" she asked softly. "I couldn't sleep" he answered, still looking at the stars. There was a silence. Then, she made him turn to her. They were face to face. "What's going on?" she asked in that same soft tone. "I was just thinking" he said, trying to avoid her gaze. Then he remains looking at the stars. "About what?" There was a little pause before he respond; "About you". He didn't turn but he could tell she was smiling, and at the same time, she was confused. Confused because he was crying while thinking about her. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

Few minutes passed and nobody pronounced a word. Then, she yawned; he knew she was tired from her day. She had a tough day at work and then their daughter to take care of. He was tired too. All those emotions conflicted tired him up a little bit more than he already was.

He held her close and spoke: "how about you go get some rest?" – "Well, it depends. Would you come with me?" It was more of a statement than a question but he answered anyway. "Of course". They began heading toward their bedroom when he stopped. "What?" she asked somewhat a bit worried. "Thank you" he just said. She smiled and looked at him, confused. "For what?" He looked at her that way only he can. This look of pure admiration, of pure love. "Thank you for being you. For your love and our daughter. For being there for me." She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, she knew she didn't have to say anything. She just kissed him and pulled him down in a hug. "Thank you for being my Goddess." They pulled away after what felt like an eternity and exchanged one of those stares before going to their room.

The end


End file.
